


The Seasons-Summer

by YariBu



Series: The Seasons [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariBu/pseuds/YariBu
Summary: Dentro de un pequeño pueblo alejado de la gran ciudad oculto en lo profundo de un bosque, donde vivían ciertas personas muy peculiares. Cada una destacaba en una función, el gobernador Greg destacaba con su gran corazón y amabilidad, no tanto en el sentido del humor, pero era lo suficiente para hacerte sentir bienvenido.





	The Seasons-Summer

Dentro de un pequeño pueblo alejado de la gran ciudad oculto en lo profundo de un bosque, vivían ciertas personas muy peculiares. Cada una destacaba en una función, el gobernador Greg destacaba con su gran corazón y amabilidad, no tanto en el sentido del humor, pero era lo suficiente para hacerte sentir bienvenido.

Todos eran bienvenidos al pueblo aún si su ubicación era desconocida y que por esa razón había tan pocos habitantes. Pero el pueblo se las arreglaba, hacían pequeñas esculturas de piedra o madera, como adornos de mesa o mesas de formas únicas que luego exportaban a la gran ciudad; otros hacían el trabajo pesado, requiriendo mucha fuerza para poder construir las cabañas sin ayuda de la maquinaria pesada.

 

Pero había tantas cosas que hacer que para algunos era muy difícil saber a cuál pertenecían, de esa manera las pobres personas confundían sus trabajos y terminaban en la pequeña oficina del gobernador.

Greg luego de meditarlo unos minutos dio su último aviso oficial del día en la plaza.

"Desde hoy nos caracterizaremos por colores"

Y de ese pequeño aviso sin mucho sentido, todos los habitantes eligieron un color por profesión: Rosa - Trabajo manual, Azul - Trabajo submarino o Artístico, Amarillo – Informática o agricultura, Blanco – Los líderes de cada color.

De ese modo todo tuvo más orden, ya no había personas rondando su oficina con frecuencia y ahora disfrutaba de una linda tarde al lado del río junto a su pequeño hijo.

"Esto es genial Papá" Un pequeño de unos 3 años jugaba mojando sus pies en el borde del río. Su padre se levantó de la hamaca sentándose al lado de su pequeño. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa tan cálida como el mismo verano.

"Lo sé Steven" Dijo sentándose a su lado seguido de acariciar los crespos de Steven.

Él se acurrucó en las piernas de su padre mientras el sonido de la corriente y el silbido de las aves, creaba una perfecta canción de cuna.

"Papá, ¿crees que alguien más venga al pueblo?"

"Lo preguntas como si no hubiese suficientes personas para hablar"

Parando las caricias se acostó en el pasto, Steven de igual manera de acostó en su estómago como si fuera un pequeño gato.

"Creo que nunca me cansare de hacer nuevos amigos"

"Me alegro que pienses de esa forma hijo, muy pocos soportan esa idea" Sus parpados cada vez se ponían más pesados y sus ganas de bostezar no se detenían, pero de igual manera estaba atento a cada movimiento de su pequeño hijo.

"Mamá pensaba igual ¿Cierto?"

El pequeño en un pestañeo estaba sobre el pecho de su padre mirándolo fijamente.

Greg suspiro, no por el cansancio que había desaparecido de repente, lo hacía para poner en orden sus pensamientos dispersos sobre su esposa. En su mente rondaba la idea de que su esposa algún día volvería, pero también rondaba la idea de que finalmente algo malo le sucedió y que no volvería a verla nunca más.

Oh Rose... quisiera saber si estás bien, si tienes comida o un lugar para dormir esta hermosa noche por venir.

¿Cuándo vuelvas me contaras de tus aventuras, de las cosas que hiciste y sobre las personas a las que conociste?

Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía, pero no era momento para lamentarse, no ahora.

Miraba detalladamente a su hijo, sus grandes ojos marrones avellanas al igual que él, pero con las largas pestañas de Rose, la pequeña nariz de Rose, sus risos iguales a los de Rose, pero de un negro oscuro y sus rosadas mejillas iguales a las de Rose.

Todo Steven era Rose y eso le encantaba.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Si hijo?"

"Mamá pensaba igual que yo?"

Vacilo por un momento, recordando cómo era Rose, igual de amistosa y servicial que él.

"Claro que si hijo, son como gotas de agua"

Su pequeña y risueña risita no se hizo esperar.

Ahora debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol ambos descansaban acurrucados como si fuera una mamá gato cubriendo a su pequeño gatito.

Ambos disfrutando de la leve brisa de la noche con las luciérnagas alumbrando el río.

Pero no muy lejos de ese pequeño pueblo dos aventureras colocaron su carpa a la luz de la luna con una pequeña fogata que las protegería del frío de la noche.

"No te parece hermoso?"

La joven de piel blanca y de pelo celeste con coleta observaba maravillada las estrellas, resplandecientes y de diversas formas, rodeando la luna dándole un gran esplendor que ni un diamante podría tener.

Dentro de la carpa la joven pelirroja solo la escuchaba mientras terminaba de tender sus mantas.

"Espera un minuto, ya estoy acabando"

Sin perder tiempo la peliceleste sacó su cámara y apunto a la luna, sacando diversas fotos. Luego apunto al pequeño bosque debajo de ellas, acercándose con un filtro para poder captar mejor a las aves o los animales que buscaban donde descansar esa noche.

Pero en un giro sin sentido de la cámara tomó una foto por error.

Pero no importo mucho, después de todo bosque es bosque.

"Listo, ya podemos ir a dormir"

La pelirroja salió de la carpa y se estiro al mismo tiempo que aspiraba el agradable olor a pino y tierra.

"Gracias Rubí" Su compañera se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla en modo de agradecimiento "No sé qué haría sin ti"

"No me des todo el crédito, sin tu cámara nunca hubiéramos encontrado este lugar"

Ambas sonrieron enlazando sus manos y juntando sus frentes con sus corazones latiendo por un mismo sentimiento.

Terminada la cena apagaron el fuego y se acostaron dentro de la carpa lo suficientemente grande para dos personas.

Rubí acostada tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de la peliceleste. Ambas acurrucadas manteniendo el calor que la fría noche se quería llevar.

"Tomaste buenas fotos?"

Ella asintió y se acodo sobre el pecho de la pelirroja.

"Las mejores"

Rubí sonrío y beso su cabello, luego de unas cuantas caricias más ambas terminaron durmiendo acurrucadas entre ellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le haya gustado UwU es mi primera publicación en ao3.   
> Estaría más que encantada si me dieran sugerencias, tal vez por la narración o porque es muy oc, la ortografía, ya saben uwu esas cosas.
> 
> Realmente me gusto mucho escribir algo que no tenga que ver con el romance explicito, me gusto mucho haber puesto el amor fraternal en primera fila.   
> Además es como la primera parte de una pequeña historia, narrando el punto de vista de distintos personajes, nunca intente algo como esto, pero no me arrepiento de nada UwU/ si al menos a alguien le gusto subiré la siguiente parte.
> 
> Nos vemos <3 gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
